Talk:Jericho
cool [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Deja Vu anyone? The decider 16:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) HEY! He's Based off of him. If you took the time to read his Traits and such, along with Jericho's Blog, You'd see there very different. Dude I'm not insulting you, I was just kidding. :P Besides I was refering to the modular similarities. The decider 17:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Creator, why do you keep ripping off Ids' things WITHOUT PERMISSION? I'm going to tell him about this, you know... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) He knows man, And don't worry, i always give credit for insperation. And basic MOC structure.-Creator613 Yeah, I was gonna say it looks vaguely familiar... [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) This is way too familiar with Ids' stuff, looks too much like it, lemme give you examples: *Body structure *Mask *Legs *Arms *Shoulder armor *Torso armor Please, get original! ''I have seen too much Ids rip-offs here, so please be original, instead of making your own version of Katron. 'Toa Fairon ' And there's absolutely 'NO CREDIT' visible on the page, sorry dude, but this is just a plain rip-off. 'Toa Fairon ' TF is right, this is a '''rip off', with no credit on the page. Sorry, but it's the truth. Jareroden97 06:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) @Jareroden: Yes, but at least the inspiration things up there. And the Katron matoran looks WAY different. @TheSlicer: If the inspiration template's up there, it was inspired by Katron, not ripped off of Katron. ******Baterra1202 Baterra, Creator did not put up the inspire template, Ids did, and it still is a rip off, its the same all the way, look at the differences: File:Armour upgraded Katron.jpg| Katron File:Jericho 02.jpg | Jericho Toa Fairon ' Umm, sorry, but did I leave you all astonished by the similiarities? 'Toa Fairon ' Eh Hem. Look Here, Rip-off? No. This, Is What i Did. I Analyzed the Structure, And I Wasn't Done WITH the page, i was Going to add The Inspired thing to The trivia When i made it. You ''analyzed ''the structure and what did you do: You remade it, and called it a MOC, I say: Please be original, Creator, and be mature, because its very important, and use the Character template please. And PLEASE make your own design next time, you did exactly the same with Rellier, Creator, if you wanna be cool, then you gotta make MOCs with your ''own ''designs, like I do, but you, you rip it off, no offense, but its the truth. 'Toa Fairon ' One Last Thing, Does IDS Even Care? He Has Made No Post in This, And Only Aske dme if I based it Off Of katron. i mean Really, Does He Care, Or are You Trying ot Speak FOR him? -Creator613 The reason I say this is a rip-off is because its almost ''exactly the same, and if Ids doesn't care, so be it, but can you please be original, I'm getting annoyed of you, and other people, who plagiarize and rip-off Ids' MOCs a LOT, that doesn't make you cool, it makes you look like a child trying to imitate a movie he or she just saw, so be original, this wiki isn't for people who rip off others, and note the similiarities on these pictures! The only difference are the feet, the weapon and the things that are claws, which in Katron's case are wings! Almost exactly the same, Creator! The SAME! So please LEARN to be original, its annoying when you only are ripping off other's MOCs, and it doesn't make you any cooler. So, I stated my reasons for calling this a '''rip-off Toa Fairon ''' IDC about '''cool. Is that what you think its about? I Do it because it looks Cool. Man, I Cna tell you The Differences, Between Each of his forms. Yo Only Accuse one. Matoran:: Way Differnt, you can easily see that. Toa:: Ok, MOre Smilar than any, but he has now wings, back peice, and differnt Linking armor. Upgraded: NO Back Peice, Differnt "Wings" Differnet Pipe Placement, No Hoverboard, Differnt Feet, Differnt Colorings, and no screen behind the mask. Also, In Case you Haven't Oticed, There Powers Aren't similar either. I don't know what the KARZAHNI you're talking about, the main body and the arms and legs are virtually the SAME! And the no screen behind the mask: whatever! It's just the SAME Creator. Be original, its what this wiki is about, this isn't the: Rip off Ids5621 Wiki! I want you to be original, but no, you can't, you're ignorant, what I'm saying is: BE ORIGINAL! Sorry for the litle big rant here. 'Toa Fairon ' I Don't Think That. Keep to yourself what you think about others, cause its been wrong.-Creator613 I do know I'm harsh, but still, this isn't original, the design is much too similiar to Katron's, same with Rellier, so please, I beg you, be ORIGINAL! THAT is what this wiki is about, I'm gonna say this for the last time before stopping posting in this before this gets out of hand: be original, please, Ids' MOCs are cool the way they are, and you didn't even have permission did you? and you didn't post inspiration did you? Answer to both: NO. So, I'm saying this for absolutely the last time: Be original, stop trying to make your own versions of Ids' MOCs, and make your own MOCs with your own designs, okay? '''Toa Fairon